Survival
by Reader101w
Summary: Kim has crash-landed on a mission to stop Drakken, will she be able to handle herself with a broken leg and maybe even stop whatever plan Drakken has in mind?
1. After the fall

**Survival**

Here's a story that has been on the back-burner for some while, I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 1: After the fall**

Pain! That seemed to be all there was, pain in your stomach from hunger, pain in your throat from a lack of water, pain in your sore body from crashing into hard rocks, pain in your arms from moving with the makeshift crutches, but most of all a terrible throbbing pain in your broken leg.

That was how Kim felt at that very moment, in pain. She considered easing some of the pain by taking another rest – _no, got to keep moving, got to find water_ – or maybe by having a small bite of one of her last remaining energy bars – _no, you're on ration, not another bite until noon._

Finding water was her main issue, she knew she wouldn't make another day without water and it didn't look like it was going to rain any time soon.

Kim knew there was water nearby, she saw green plants everywhere and she was sure she had seen a small lake from her higher position earlier, just after the crash landing.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"Thanks for the ride mister Cambell."

"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do after you saved my tarantula's."

"No big, for eight legged creatures they were kinda cute."

Kim prepared herself to jump.

"Watch out for crosswinds, they can be quite nasty around here." The pilot warned her.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind," Kim said as she jumped.

Kim took a longer time free-falling than normal; with Ron's fear of free-falling she usually pulled her own parachute a lot earlier.

Finally she pulled the cord and the parachute came out. However, one of the cords was tangled with the cloth and the chute did not open completely.

Kim quickly pulled the cord for the spare parachute, but at that moment a strong wind gust caught her and pushed the first chute down, tangling it with her secondary parachute.

Desperately, Kim tried to steer away from the oncoming mountaintop, but another crosswind caught her and blew her towards to rocks.

She tried one last attempt to divert her course away from the sharpest looking rocks and then braced for impact. Kim smacked hard into the rocks and she felt a terrible pain shooting up from her leg, then everything went black.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

It was one or two hours after noon, Kim couldn't tell, and her thirst was terrible now, she had hardly been able to swallow her bite of the energy bar. She knew she was close to water, she could hear a gurgling sound for some time now.

She stopped again to have a little breather, she needed those every couple of steps now and she was afraid she was developing a fever.

Kim looked at her left leg, the exposed skin looked disturbingly red, especially around the part that had been slid open by a sharp rock. And that wasn't even the worst of her injuries.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

When she regained consciousness, Kim noticed it was starting to get dark; she had been out for several hours. Kim started to check herself for injuries; her head seemed to be fine, no signs of a concussion or cranial damage, her torso and arms were quite bruised but further okay.

The shock came when she looked at her leg; her left leg was badly cut by sharp rocks. Fortunately, the wound was not too deep and no arteries were hit.

When she tried to move in order to get a better look at the wound, a terrible pain rushed through her leg, but not from the wound. Horror struck Kim as she realised her leg must have been broken, although it did not seem fractured.

Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator from her pocket to call for help, but as soon as she saw it she knew she was on her own; the devise was completely shattered.

Kim took an inventory on what she had with her, it was depressingly few and mostly broken. The only thing that was somewhat intact was the hook of her grappling gun and the rope that was attached to it; the hairdryer itself was in no better condition than the Kimmunicator.

Grateful for her mother's insistence on having Kim and Ron take first aid classes Kim started to clean the wound on her leg, and using the sharp edge of the grappling hook she cut some parachute cloth to make a bandage. Then she looked around for some branches that could be used for a field splint.

Having found some suitable branches Kim made a splint and two crutches so she would be able to move around.

She then started to collect the remains of the two parachutes and wrapped herself in to keep warm, she also tried to start a fire but the wood around her was to moist to catch fire.

Eventually, Kim gave up and tried to get some sleep, hoping against hope that Wade has somehow gotten the distress signal from the breaking Kimmunicator.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim finally actually saw the water, it was a small stream, and the water looked good. Although, at that point, Kim would have gratefully drunk any available water.

Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice behind her, "KP!"

"Ron?" Kim croaked, "Ron, you found me… how did you get here? Can you help me?"

Ron didn't seem you have heard her, he looked worried at Kim, "you're hurt."

"Yeah, I broke my leg," Kim said, "Can you give me a hand?"

Ron walked closer, still a worried look on his face, "I think you also have a huge fever."

"What? Oh, that's no big, I'll live," Kim said reassuringly. Then, more worried, "why don't you come closer and help me, I'm in pain you know."

Ron stayed where he was, a couple of feet from Kim, "I think your fever is worse than you think."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked, frustrated.

"I'm not really here, you're making me up."

"What? No, no, you're real, you got to help me," Kim said in panic, but when she tried to move toward Ron, he disappeared, leaving her alone again.

"I got to get some water before I go completely crazy," Kim murmured to herself and stumbled towards the stream again, vowing never to go on a mission alone again.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

"You're all set to go?" Kim asked her best friend Ron.

"Yeah, although we don't need much for the luxury hotel in San Diego, it has an open buffet, Booyah." Ron said enthusiastically, "and the best part is that Rufus can come too."

Kim forced a smile on her face, this was going to be such a long and lonely week, "so you're also going to visit SeaWorld?"

"Of course, its going to be so much fun," Ron said. Then, as he saw Kim's expression, "though I'm going to miss you."

"Nah, I will be fine," Kim said bravely, "It's only for just over a week, I can handle that."

"Well, at least the tweebs won't bother you. And you're going to have the house to yourself."

"Yeah, with mom and dad taking them to space camp for the week it will be real quiet here."

The Stoppable's car pulled by, "are you ready for the trip son?" Ron's father asked.

"Sure dad," Ron said, he gave Kim a goodbye hug and stepped into car.

Kim watched the car drive away until it turned the corner, then she walked inside to say goodbye to her parents, who were also getting ready to leave.

"You sure you're okay on your own Kimmie-cub?" her father asked.

"Sure dad, no problem," Kim said, "I can always have some guy over," she added with a teasing grin.

"There will be NO boys over," James Possible stated firmly, "Is that clear?"

"Honey, Kim was only teasing you," Kim's mother reassured him, "wasn't she?" she added, looking sharply at her daughter.

"Yes mom, I'm not even dating anyone at the moment." Kim said, only agitating her father more.

James Possible was about to give a comment when Jim and Tim rushed by with the last bags, "we're ready," they said simultaneously.

"Ok, we're all set then, take care Kim, see you next week."

After hugging her parents goodbye Kim waved them out.

When she walked back into the house she noticed how quiet it was, she suddenly felt very lonely.

"**Beeb beeb beeeb beeb"**

Kim picked up the Kimmunicator, "what's the sitch Wade?"

"It's Drakken, he seems to be working on some kind of super laser, he is stealing equipment all around the globe. I don't think it is ready yet, I have not found large power readings from his current lair."

"So I might be able to stop him before he finishes? Well that's new."

"Are you up for this? Since Ron is on vacation."

"Yeah, unless you want to come, or the Wade-bot."

"Sorry, can't, my parents are taking me on vacation as well, and they forbid me to bring any equipment, so you're on your own."

"Well, its just Drakken, I think I can handle. Do you have transportation?"

"Yes, a plane is waiting at the Middleton airport."

"You rock Wade, see you after your vacation."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	2. Drakken's Plan

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 2: Drakken's Plan**

Kim reached the water and crouched down on her good leg. As she was bending over to drink the water, she heard a new voice.

"You're not going to drink the water like that, are you?" a girl with shaggy brown hair stood on the banks of the stream.

"Bonnie?" Kim said, "wait… you're just an illusion, a figment of my imagination."

Bonnie didn't seem to care, "you're going to drink from a stream… like a dog? Ugh, that's so gross."

"No I'm not," Kim said, mentally kicking herself for letting even a phantom of Bonnie have control over her. She then tried to balance on her good knee so she could use her hands to scoop up some water.

Almost immediately she lost her balance and felt face first into the stream. The ice-cold water was pure bliss on her burning skin, she took a couple of small sips of water, remembering not to drink to much at once after not having anything for almost a day.

When she pushed herself up she felt a lot better, and when she noticed Bonnie was gone she felt almost great.

She cleaned the wound on her leg and changed the bandages and then decided to stay on this spot in wait for rescue. This time she did manage to make a fire and have a reasonable comfortable night.

When she woke up the next day, Kim noticed that her fever was back. And when she looked at her leg, she saw thin deep red lines coming from the wound.

"_Blood poisoning, I'm going to need antibiotics pretty soon,_" Kim thought to herself, she wasn't sure how long she could hold out when waiting for rescue, but what else could she do?

"Hey princess, you up a round of fighting? Or are you to weak?"

"Beat it Shego," Kim growled, "you're not even real, you can't do anything to me."

"So? You can't do anything to me either," Shego smirked, "I can just bug you all day."

"Seriously Shego, get lost," Kim said, trying to look as threatening as her condition allowed.

"OK," Shego said as she walked behind a tree, "See, I'm gone."

"Haha," Kim mocked, "why am I even making you up in my mind?"

"I don't know," Shego said, "I'm only a figment of your imagination."

"Why don't you go haunt Drakken," Kim said, part of her questioning her logic, "his lair can't be to far away…"

"_Of course, Drakken's lair._" Kim thought to herself, he should have adequate first aid equipment, considering what happened to him when his plans failed or when Shego was angry at him.

Kim tried to orientate herself from where she had landed and where Drakken's lair should be, and then started limping in the direction she thought the lair would be.

She had only set a couple of steps when she realised she should take water with her. Kim started looking through her inventory for something that could hold water, when she found out that the parachute cloth was waterproof she folded it into a water pouch. When she filled it, it didn't seem to leak and it should be able to hold enough water to get her around for a short while.

She tied the water bag to one of the crutches and started towards Drakken's lair again.

After a couple of hours, Kim came upon an open spot from which she had a splendid view of her surroundings. However, only the object that spoiled the view had her full attention. Drakken's lair was only a couple of miles away, she probably couldn't make it before nightfall, but she could certainly arrive the next day in the morning.

That evening Kim could see the lair at less then a mile distance, but it was already getting dark and it would be more than an hour walk in her current condition, so she set up camp, she didn't dare to make a fire this close to the lair so she pulled the remains of the parachutes close around her to keep at least a little warm. The fever dreams and hallucinations had not disturbed her for the rest of the day, but Kim knew she wouldn't be able to make it much longer without medication.

Before she went to sleep Kim wondered how she would be able to enter the lair, she was in no condition to fight Shego and she doubted that Drakken would allow her in and provide her with medical equipment.

"_Well, those are things for tomorrow,_" Kim thought while sleep took over.

That night Kim woke up three times, and each time it took her longer to distinguish nightmare from reality. After the third time she knew she needed antibiotics real soon, even if she had to surrender to Drakken.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Meanwhile, in Drakken's lair Shego was sitting in her chair, watching Drakken pace around restlessly.

"Calm down Dr. D, you're going to carve a hole in the floor."

"Kim Possible should have been here by now, she and her buffoon. If I had a real take over the world plan, I would have won already," a very agitated Dr. Drakken said.

"Talk about irony," Shego smirked, "maybe she found out it was a trap?"

"Talk no nonsense Shego, we've been stealing equipment all around the world and I have made a power drain simulating a super-laser so her computer guy would think there was something real going on here…" Drakken ranted.

"Think of the time you could have spent building a real laser," Shego mocked.

"Shego! If I want to successfully conquer the world, I have to take out Kim Possible first. And now I have everything set up and she won't come, that's just unfair."

"Well live with it," Shego said, "by the way, how is your new team-building plan going?"

"Ah, glad you asked," a suddenly much happier Drakken replied, "tomorrow we're all going out for the day, I have bargained a nice company trip with Henk Perkins. And after that the henchmen get the rest of the weekend off, there is not much world conquering on anyway at the moment."

"Hey, I knew nothing about a vacation," Shego said.

"Off course not, you spent your vacation time last Christmas, remember? And that one was all paid for."

"Hmph," Shego muttered as she returned to reading her magazines.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	3. Drakken's lair

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 3: Drakken's lair**

The next morning Kim woke up very early; it was still quite dark outside and a low fog hung over the terrain.

Reluctantly, Kim got up to walk the last part to Drakken's lair and whatever waited there for her.

When she finally arrived at the road in front of the lair, she considered going down the road and hoping for a car to come by so she could hitchhike. But the road looked deserted and barely used. Kim rejected the thought, knowing she needed help sooner than that she would reach civilisation.

She limped the last couple of yards towards the entry, her heart racing and with a nauseous feeling in her stomach, and got ready to press the doorbell.

She froze; she couldn't do it, she just couldn't give the control over her live away and be at the mercy of Drakken.

Kim stood there for several minutes, unsure of what to do and a little puzzled by the fact she still hadn't been noticed.

Suddenly she heard footsteps coming towards the door and in panic she jumped in a couple of thick bushes that stood near the side of the door.

The door opened and Kim saw Drakken and Shego walking out, followed by a large group of henchmen, all carrying luggage bags.

Kim just started to wonder what they were up to when a tour bus rounded the corner and Hank Perkins stepped out.

"Good morning everybody, as you can see the bus is ready. Please step in, you can put any bags in the luggage compartment. And please use the bathroom if you have to, because we have a long trip ahead of us."

Shego looked quizzically between Hank and Drakken, then she shrugged and got in the bus. Soon all the henchmen had stuffed their bags in the luggage store of the bus and got in. Shortly after the bus left, leaving a flabbergasted Kim.

"So… day trip for the henchmen," Kim mumbled to herself, "well, easier for me to get in."

First she tried the door, which was firmly locked.

Kim looked around; the lair setup looked like the basic 'Drakken's lair' setup so there should be some easy to open ventilation shafts at the backside.

She got around the lair and, as she had guessed, Drakken still lacked the foresight of securing ventilation shafts.

Kim grabbed the grappling hook and attached the rope. After a couple of tries she managed to hook it firmly to the grate. Now the hard part came, normally she could use the strong grappling gun motor to pull her up, this time she had to climb by hand.

Though the climb was only a dozen feet, Kim was exhausted when she managed to get to the top. Hardly having anything solid for over two days had considerably lowered her strength and stamina.

Kim didn't have much trouble opening the grate and soon she was crawling through the narrow shaft, which was a lot harder with a broken leg.

She opened one of the grates inside the building and quickly looked around to make sure nobody was left behind to guard the lair, when everything seemed save she carefully lowered herself to the ground.

She looked around to where the medicine cabinet was most likely to be and, realising she had left her makeshift crutches outside, she crawled to the bathroom.

Her first guess had been right, in the bathroom was a large medicine cabinet stuffed with all kinds of disinfectant, painkillers, bandages, burn treatment and, most importantly, penicillin.

Kim carefully removed the splint and the parachute bandages and then, grinding her teeth against the pain, thoroughly cleaned her leg with disinfectant.

She picked up the bottle of penicillin and filled a syringe, not sure of how best to apply it, she decided to inject close to the infected wound, hoping the effects would be more immediate. after that she applied new bandages to the wound and reapplied the splint.

Kim left the bathroom in order to find something that could work as a crutch, after searching a couple of rooms she found what appeared to be Drakken's workshop and quickly spotted a fairly large container with all kinds of junk, it seemed to be a garbage bin for failed inventions and scrap metal.

She found a couple of steel tubes just over 3 feet long that seemed strong enough to lean on and walk with, the only problem was that there was nothing to cover the bottom part of the tubes so every time the tube hit the stone floor a loud THUNK echoed through the room.

Kim searched further through the container hoping to find more useful stuff and saw something that looked like a pair of glasses broken in half, she picked it up and saw it had an on-switch. When she switched it on it appeared to be night vision goggles, at least the left half of them.

"Badical," Kim decided it could be useful later and put the goggle in her pocket.

Kim then went back to the main room where she had seen the usual large screen and the control unit, hoping she could get the communications working and call for help.

After twenty minutes of trying to get past the password, and terribly missing Wade for that, Kim heard her stomach starting to rumble.

Leaving the communications, she limped to the kitchen. In the fridge there was a quarter gallon of milk left and some sausages and cheese, and in one of the cabinets stood a half eaten box of cookies, all in all it was pure heaven for a starving Kim.

After having downed most of the milk, a good portion of the cookies and all the sausages and cheese, Kim started to feel very drowsy.

Thinking that a couple of hours of sleep wouldn't hurt as it had appeared that Drakken and Shego would be away for the whole day, Kim settled down on the couch in the main room and almost immediately fell asleep.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, the story writing is going pretty well now so next chapters should come quickly.


	4. Shego's Movie

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 4: Shego's Movie**

Kim suddenly woke up to the sound of somebody shouting "Lights!"

Immediately all the lights switched off.

Kim looked over the back of the couch and saw Drakken and Shego standing in the door-frame. Quickly, Kim moved off the couch and rolled under it.

Meanwhile Drakken was grumbling at his voice activated lights and shouted "Lights!" Nothing happened.

Drakken shouted "Lights!" again… and again… still nothing happened.

Shego sighed, "I told you voice activated light were a stupid idea. Lights!"

Instantly, the lights turned on and Shego walked inside with a smug smile.

Drakken walked in as well, muttering about the light, and almost bumped into Shego who had suddenly stopped.

"Say Dr. D, princess is not going to come anyway, can't you remove the cage now? It's making me nervous."

"Shego, the cage only works on this specific spot, it has to interact with the bottom part that is hidden in the floor or it won't work."

"Whoa," Shego jumped away from the spot, "there is a part hidden in the floor as well?"

"Yes Shego," Drakken said proudly, "and when it catches Kim Possible, she won't be able to get out. The cage is made from a special metal that is so strong even your plasma can't burn through it."

"Well, now I like it even less," Shego mumbled, "haven't you though of the fact that usually it's you or us both that get caught in YOUR traps?"

"Well… not this time, I have thought it all through, if only Kim Possible would show up."

"Well, she isn't, so quit ranting." Shego walked to the couch and flopped down on it, "I'm going to watch some TV, you're joining?"

"No, I'm going to read some, I bought a book, by a writer named Stephen King, I've heard he is supposed to be a very good writer."

Shego chuckled, "you, reading horror stories? As long as you're not going to cower under my bed."

Grunting incoherently, Drakken left to his room.

Kim had followed the conversation with mixed feelings, the whole plan had been a trap and they didn't even know she was inside the lair.

However, she was still trapped, the only way to get out from under the couch was by the front and that wasn't a good idea considering Shego was sitting on it.

Kim could only see Shego's legs on top of the table in front of her, and she could see the television.

"_So, I got to see what kind of programs Shego watches._" Kim thought, it felt like spying and Kim was afraid Shego would think that too if she ever found out.

Shego was zapping through the channels, muttering to herself, "500 channels and nothing on, might as well watch a movie."

Shego got up to get herself some snacks and a drink.

She looked in the fridge and saw to her disappointment that all the cheese and sausages were gone.

"Stupid henchmen," she scolded, then she shouted across the room; "hey Dr. D, you need to buy new snacks tomorrow… and also more milk."

Drakken's voice came from his room, "what? I just bought new stuff yesterday, is it gone already?"

"Seems to be," Shego shouted back, "oh, and while you're at it buy me the new villains magazine, will you?"

Drakken shouted something back that sounded like "Will do," and then went silent again.

Shego poured herself a drink and took the few remaining cookies, then she returned to the room and started to search through her stack of DVD's.

Shego picked up a DVD that was well hidden at the bottom of the stack and looked up at Drakken's room, making sure his door was closed.

Feeling certain nobody could watch her, Shego put the DVD in and went back to the couch to enjoy the movie.

From her hiding place Kim had a fairly good view of the screen and she settled down to watch whatever Shego was going to watch.

The movie played past its usual introduction stuff, disclaimers and no-copy warning, and then the movie started.

Kim's eyes grew wide when she recognised the movie.

"_Whoa, no wonder Shego made sure Drakken wasn't eavesdropping._"

When the movie ended, Shego let it run through most of the end credits as she just loved the soundtrack, and then she carefully placed to DVD back in its hiding place.

Absentmindedly, she zapped through some more channels, but there still was nothing good on, so she decided to go to bed.

When Shego walked past Drakken's room, she saw the light was still burning.

"_Wow, he must really be into that book,_" Shego thought as she moved to her own room.

"_Finally,_" Kim thought, as she stiffly moved from under the couch. She really needed to go to the bathroom. But she didn't dare to go to the one she used earlier, since she had to move past Drakken and Shego's rooms.

Shego had switched off the lights and the only light source came from the emergency exit signs at various points in the lair, not bright enough to find your way by.

Remembering the night-vision goggle, Kim fished it from her pocket and put it on, then she went to look for another bathroom.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+


	5. Drakken's Story

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 5: Drakken's story**

Drakken was reading wide-eyed, cold sweat running down his neck.

_The raging fire had done much damage to the cyborg, but it kept coming. Its red glowing eye, now stripped from its flesh, looked purposefully at Roland._

_The gunslinger threw another fire-grenade at the creature, which exploded just to its side, burning away more flesh.  
The cyborg's hand looked more like a claw now, with the metal glistering in the firelight. The creature continued to walk towards Roland, every step followed by a loud 'THUNK' when the metal leg hit the marble floor._

Drakken couldn't take it anymore, he quickly closed the book and put it on his desk. Maybe he could read more tomorrow, but not now in the middle of the night, it was just too scary.

As he stood up, Drakken found that he had been reading way to long without a bathroom break. Not daring to pass Shego's room - she could be real cranky when woken up in the middle of the night - Drakken decided to use the bathroom at the other side of the lair.

As he walked into the main room, he heard a faint sound coming from the hallway across the room, it sounded like someone was walking there.

Curiously, Drakken stopped to listen better. The sound became louder as whatever was coming rounded the last corner in the hallway.

"Step… THUNK… step… THUNK… step…"

Cold sweat broke out all over Drakken's body and his hands started to shake, and then the figure came in full view…

In the dim light of the emergency lights Drakken could see a mop of red hair, a red light glowing where and eye should be and the faint glitter of metal over on of the legs.

Drakken froze for a second, then turned around and made a sprint towards Shego's room, all the while screaming, "Kim Possible cyborg! Kim Possible cyborg!"

Shego had just gotten to sleep when she was suddenly woken up by someone screaming, followed by a whooshing sound. She sat up and looked around, her door was open and a chattering noise came from under her bed.

"Now what have I told you about reading horror stories late at night?" she said, looking annoyed at the cowering form under her bed.

"B-b-b-but s-she is a c-c-cyborg, I-i-i saw her," Drakken stammered.

"Say what?"

"K-Kim Possible is a c-c-cyborg."

"And how would you come to that conclusion?" Shego sneered.

"I saw her, in the main room, with a glowing eye and a steel leg."

"Get out from under my bed," Shego said as she pulled Drakken out, "Look, there is no such thing as a Kim Possible cyborg. Okay?

Seeing that Drakken was too scared to move away from her bed, Shego sighed. "All right, come on."

"W-what, where to?"

"To check out your 'cyborg', maybe then you will go to your own bed, sheesh."

A very scared Drakken and a very annoyed Shego walked into the main room of the lair.

"See, nothing here, can you go to sleep now?"

"But Shego, she might have gone into one of the other rooms to ambush us."

"Yeah right, I can take on a cyborg Kimmie any day of the week… darn it, now you got me thinking there is a Kim cyborg."

Shego walked to the control panel and pushed several buttons. Camera shots of the whole lair showed, except for Shego's room (privacy reasons) and Drakken's room (TMI reasons).

"See, no princess."

Shego pushed rewind on the main room camera, nothing happened.

"Hey, where's the videotape?"

"I used it to tape a show on the discovery channel, cousin Ed was invited for an episode of Orange County Choppers."

"Ugh, security tapes are for CAMERA-TAPING-ONLY, buy new tapes if you're out."

Shego started pushing Drakken to his room, "now go to sleep or do whatever you do. But don't disturb me again!"

Drakken looked doubtfully at his bed and Shego screamed out, "for crying out loud, now you're afraid of that she might be under your bed? Well forget it, I'm not going to check. Goodnight." With that, Shego stomped off.

Drakken, now feeling a little foolish to look under his bed for monsters, climbed into bed and pulled the sheets all the way over him.

Under the bed, formerly hidden by the sheets that had hung partly over the bed, a glowing red light was visible.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

The moment Drakken ran screaming to Shego's room; Kim knew she had to find a hiding place where Shego wouldn't look.

She thought frantically for a moment, then it dawned to her; Drakken's room.

As fast as she could, Kim limped in the direction Drakken went and moments later she was in his room.

The room was surprisingly tidy, and the only hiding place was under the bed. Kim stifled a giggle when she remembered Drakken's fearful retreat after seeing her, and now the 'monster' was under his bed, she just hoped Drakken would not check for monsters under his bed.

Kim knew she couldn't stay here until morning, she either had to find a new hiding spot or she had to find some means of transportation.

Thankfully Drakken had left his door partly open, making it easy for Kim to leave without making a noise. Although this meant she had to hop on her good leg most of the way unless she wanted to wake anybody.

About an hour later Kim returned to the main room, her escape plans pounded into dust. The entire building was locked, even the emergency exits.

Sighing, Kim leaned against the control panel when she noticed a big red button with the word 'cage' on it, next to the button was a childish drawing of her entering the lair and having the cage fall on top of her.

Kim shook her head; she had seen more drawings of Drakken's plans and they appeared to be getting more and more childish, he really should seek out a psychic.

With no way out at night and with Shego walking around at day, combined with the fact that she had no real means of transportation, Kim was pretty much imprisoned.

As she looked at the drawings again, an idea started to form. Admitted, it relied completely on Drakken's tendency to gloat, but that was not much of a risk factor.

Quickly, Kim began putting the items needed for her plan in place.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one, this chapter was supposed to go together with the previous but then it would get a bit too large for my taste. Next chapters shouldn't take too long to follow.


	6. The Trap Trap

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 6: The Trap Trap**

Next morning, a sleepy looking Shego came out of her room, yawning and stretching, in desperate need of a good cup of coffee.

As she crossed the main room to the kitchen, she saw a fully awake Drakken (she could never understand morning people) walking around, gathering a small stack off papers.

"What are you doing dr. D?" Shego mumbled, more an automatic reaction than real interest.

"Shego, did you make this mess? My whole plan to capture Kim Possible was scattered around the room."

"Why would I do that? It's a stupid plan, I can't be bothered with it."

"Shego!" Drakken replied hurt, "it's a great plan, if only she would have come here… hey, there is also a sheet missing."

"What sheet?" Shego sighed, apparently she wasn't going to get her coffee anytime soon.

"The sheet where Kim Possible stands under the cage and I press the button to make it fall on top of her."

"Whatever, draw a new one, it couldn't have taken you that much time. Why do you insist on making those drawings anyway?"

"So I can present my plans properly." Drakken growled, "And for your information, it took me a couple of hours to make that specific drawing."

"A couple of hours..." Shego rolled her eyes, "why can't I have a normal boss?"

She looked at the cage hanging from the ceiling again, "_of all the stupid plans…_" As she looked at the spot where the cage was supposed to land, she saw a piece of paper.

She walked towards it and picked it up, "is this your drawing Dr. D?"

Drakken ran towards her, "yes! That's the one. Look, this is me pushing the big red button and making the cage fall on top of that cheerleader, capturing her." He gloated proudly. Both villains were too distracted by the drawing to see a figure appearing from behind a plate that was set against the console.

"You mean this button?" Shego and Drakken spun around, looking with wide eyed surprise at the redhead whose hand came down on the large button.

In an instant the cage fell down, trapping the villains inside.

"AAAHHH, it's the Kim Possible cyborg!" Drakken screamed.

"Shut up you idiot, thanks to your stupid idea we're trapped now. AND IT'S BECAUSE OF KIM'S DOING!" Shego yelled.

Calming down, Shego shifted her attention to Kim, "how did you get in here? And what's up with your leg?"

"I broke my leg, and I've been here since yesterday morning. By the way, did you have a good company trip?" Kim smirked.

"Whatever, okay listen up princess, you're in no condition to fight me, so let me out and I promise I will go easy on you."

Kim snorted, "Yeah right, why don't you try to get out yourself? As I understand even your plasma can't burn through."

Drakken looked confused, "how do you know that? We only talked about that yesterday evening."

"Doy, I was hiding under the couch, I heard everything." Grinning towards Shego, Kim added, "and I saw everything as well."

Shego paled even more than her usual complexion, "oh no you didn't."

Kim grinned, "Yet another thing I might add to the website."

"If you ever tell this to anybody, I'll… I'll…" Shego gripped the bars of the cage and tried with all her might to burn through, which only resulted in a dull glow of the metal.

"Relax, I'm not like that, you should know. I only want to know the log-in code to the communications console."

"Okay," Drakken sighed, " if you promise to let us out after you called for help."

Kim nodded, "deal, you haven't technically done anything wrong so I won't arrest you."

"The password is 'greatblue1'."

As Kim went to the console, Shego smacked Drakken on his head, "what do you think you're doing?"

Drakken grinned, "Relax Shego, just watch."

Kim typed in the password, and immediately the computer shut off and the extra door locks on all the exits engaged.

Kim turned around and looked at Drakken questioningly.

"Ha, that was the password that locks down the whole building," Drakken gloated, "Now you're locked in just as much as we are."

"So we're all locked up here?" Kim frowned, "have you thought about the fact we have no communication and nobody knows we're here?"

Drakken looked taken aback, "I… we…"

"Smart move Dr. D," Shego sneered, "good thing I prepared for such a thing happening."

"You have prepared for this?" both Kim and Drakken looked confused.

"Tomorrow the henchmen will be back, and they can free us."

"But Shego," Drakken said, "don't you know the lockdown is in the whole building, no one can get in or out."

"You have a tendency of forgetting your passwords," Shego smirked, "so I made sure to give at least one of the henchmen the code to release a lock-down."

Drakken's frown slowly turned into a grin, "ha, by tomorrow you will be the captive one, Kim Possible."

"Ok, that's it," Kim said as she walked to the water dispenser, "you're going to tell me what the release code is."

The caged villains looked confused, then it dawned to Shego, "tough luck Kimmie, I went earlier, I can hold out."

"You might," Kim smiled as she took two cups and filled one with water, "but I doubt Drakken can."

"What do you mean," Drakken asked, still confused, then he too saw what Kim was up to, "oh snap…"

As Kim poured water from the one cup into the other, Drakken's face quickly got a pained expression. "Please stop," he whined.

"If you tell me the release code," Kim insisted.

"All right," Drakken cried, "the code is…"

Shego put a hand over his mouth, "don't tell her, she can still leave us here if we give her the code. And besides, you wanted to catch her, and now you have her. Don't give up to quickly."

"So you want me to tell him about your movie?" Kim asked smugly.

"Put your fingers in your ears and start humming," Shego commanded, Drakken looked at Shego confused, until she ignited one of her hands.

"Hmmmhmmmhmhmm," Drakken hummed nervously.

Kim looked surprised, "you got him trained well."

"You'd be surprised what a few plasma burns can achieve," Shego smirked.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim was thinking feverishly on a way to escape the lair. Bargaining with Shego for the release code of the doors in trade of a delayed opening of the cage was not working, and threatening to tell Shego's secret would only result in Drakken getting hurt, and Kim was starting to feel pity towards the already suffering man.

Kim had also, unsuccessfully, tried all possible ways to open the front door, the back door and the emergency exits. Things were made harder by Shego's demoralising comments and Drakken's occasional pained whimpering.

Under normal circumstances, Kim would have just waited for the henchmen and beat them as they entered, but she knew she had no chance with a broken leg. She would have to improvise something, somehow.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** I hope you liked this one. I know, another cliffhanger (kinda), got to keep everybody interested. New chapters follow soon.


	7. The Escape

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer****:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 7: The escape**

Next morning, in the parking lot behind the lair.

"Hey Bob, how was your weekend?"

"Pretty well, took the kids to the circus. How was yours?"

"Not so good, having trouble with the health insurance again. I'm seriously thinking of switching careers."

"Well cheer up, the raise the boss gave us should cover things for a while."

"I guess, what do you think he's been doing this weekend."

"I don't know, thinking up new plans I guess… that's strange."

"What is it?"

"The whole building is on lock-down, I wonder what happened."

"Maybe another Global Justice raid, means a couple of more free days for us."

Meanwhile, more henchmen had arrived, still dressed in their casual clothing.

"What's going on?" one of them asked.

"There appears to be a lock-down," Bob told them.

"Oh, so we have a couple more free days then," some of the henchmen started to get back to their cars.

"Wait a moment," Bob called them back, "I'm getting a bit curious here, what if the boss needs our help?"

"For what?" a huge henchman asked, "and besides, how do you propose we get in?"

"Shego gave me a release code a couple of months ago," Bob explained, "in case the boss locked himself in again. Like that time when she was on vacation."

"Ok," the large man shrugged, "I guess taking a look won't hurt."

Bob typed in the code and he and the other henchmen cautiously entered the lair.

"Good morning henchmen," Shego's voice came over the intercom, sounding very raspy, "as you have noticed there is… was a lock-down. Due to a mistake of Dr. D a very powerful branch of a cold virus has escaped, we are trying to keep the virus contained in the building until we have a solution."

All the henchmen looked angrily at Bob, "nice thinking Bob, come on, lets go."

Again Shego's voice came over the intercom, this time sounding a bit hasty, "you can not leave yet, you will first need to go to the decontamination room, there you will also find pills to prevent you from getting sick. After that you are on paid leave until further notice."

Muttering, the group of henchmen went to the decontamination room.

"Look at it this way," Bob offered, "now we are on paid leave, that counts for something, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," another henchman muttered, "they could have called in advance, it would have saved me a two hours drive."

Suddenly, a loud scream caught their attention. The henchmen stopped for a moment, trying to figure out where it had come from.  
The scream was repeated, and one of the henchmen pointed to the main room.

"It's coming from the living area," he told the others.

"Who could it be? It sounded like Shego."

"Why didn't she use the intercom again?" Bob pondered, "something doesn't feel right."

Bob started to walk to the living area, followed by the other henchmen. As they peered inside the main room, they were surprised by the sight of Drakken and Shego locked in a cage, Shego was looking like she could explode any moment and Drakken was laying on the ground in a fetal position. The blue villain also looked like he could explode, but in quite a different way than Shego.

"Get me out of here," Shego demanded. "Big red button on the console," she added when she saw the henchmen looking around for something to open the cage.

When the henchmen unlocked the cage Drakken made a running crawl for the bathroom while Shego made a sprint to the garage, quickly followed by the henchmen.

As the entered the garage, Bob asked what was going on.

"It's the princess…" Shego growled, "Kimmie… we had her… now you let her out."

"Uhm… weren't you locked in a cage?"

"Yes," Shego hissed through clenched teeth, "but we had the building on lock-down, so she was captured as well. Couldn't you hear the difference in voices when she talked over the intercom?"

"Hey… where did my car go?" one of the henchmen asked.

"She escaped by car," Shego snapped, "what kind of car did you have?"

"A Porsche Boxter," he told her, "and I like to get it back, it was not completely paid for yet."

"You got yourself a Porsche from what you're earning here?" Shego looked at him questioningly, "anyway, it's no match for my Ducati." She grabbed her helmet and jumped on her black and green motorbike. "Use the hover car and try to keep up with me," she yelled as she drove of, leaving a long scorched rubber mark on the parking lot.

Shego flew over the road at almost 150 mph, quickly closing in on her target, a rapidly growing spot near the horizon.

"_Apparently Kimmie is still holding to the speed limit,_" Shego smiled to herself. Then she frowned, was Kim actually qualified to drive? How old was she anyway? Shrugging, Shego opened the gas some more.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Kim had hoped it would have taken a long time before anyone would start the pursuit. The Porsche was one of the fastest cars she had ever driven so far, but Kim didn't dare to speed to much, still feeling guilty over stealing the vehicle, even though it was from a henchmen.

Under normal circumstances Kim was a speedy driver and tended to drive a little reckless, it had almost caused her to fail her drivers exam barely a month ago. This car however was not her property, it was also not lent to her in good faith, she had taken it and that fact kept bugging her, so she wanted to at least return it in one piece.

As she looked in the rear mirror, she saw that there would be slim chances of the car surviving intact as a motorist in characteristic black and green very quickly gained on her.

Seeing no other option but a long empty road, Kim floored the gas pedal.

Shego grinned as she saw the Porsche's sudden increase in speed; it was going to be a fun chase after all.

"_Ever been in a car chase Kimmie?" _Shego thought as she closed the distance, "_now try it while being shot at."_

Even though the sport car was reaching its limits, the motorbike closed the distance with ease. And to make matters even worse, Kim saw Shego power up one of her hands prior to firing a plasma bolt.

Counting on Shego's lightning reflexes, Kim lightly tapped the brake pedal. As she expected, Shego immediately swerved away from the car as she saw the brake lights come on. The moment Shego was clear of the car, Kim pushed the brake further and the black and green motor shot past her.

Quickly, Kim accelerated and positioned the car about a hundred yards behind Shego's vehicle, keeping the same speed.

Shego cursed as she overtook the car, shooting the car was a lot harder because in order to get a clear shot she had to look over her shoulder and even Shego was reluctant to do that driving 150.

"So you think you're smart?" Shego growled into her helmet, "then lets see you dodge this." Aiming blindly behind her she started shooting plasma bolts roughly in the direction of the car.

Kim had a hard time dodging the holes in the road Shego made with her plasma, but she had to stay close behind Shego since that seemed to be the only spot the villainess couldn't reach and therefore the only remotely save place to be right now.

Kim knew she had to find a way to stop Shego, she knew she'd have to be careful or else it would probably turn the villainess into road kill, and Kim did not want to be responsible for something that drastic. The only way Kim could think of relied very much on her driving skills and Shego's reaction.

Furtunately, Shego was rather predictable and Kim was a good driver, reckless, but good.

Shego risked a look behind her and to her surprise she saw that now not only had Kim been able to manoeuvre around all of the plasma blasts, she was also quickly closing the distance between them.

"What are you trying to do Kimmie?" Shego mumbled as the nose of the Porsche edged closer towards the rear of Shego's motor.

When the car was about halfway the motorbike, it began to gently push it to the side of the road.

In the first split second, Shego was confused about Kim's tactic, allowing Kim to box Shego in leaving no escape route except going off-road.

"No way Kimmie," Shego growled, "you're not going to push me of the road." Shego jumped up on the saddle and from there to the hood of the car. Steadying herself with one hand, Shego charged her other hand and prepared to shoot at the car window.

Kim smiled, Shego had done as she had expected and now, with the danger from a tumbling motorbike gone, she could shake off the villainess.

Kim jerked the steer and pulled the emergency brake, causing the car to make a 360 before stopping. Shego, taken completely off guard by this manoeuvre, flew off the car and slid over the grass at the side of the road.

For a moment, Kim was worried about Shego's jumpsuit not being able to absorb the punishment, but then she saw the green and black clad woman standing up dizzily, no apparent injuries showing.

Kim grinned and waved at Shego, "been fun, see you later." And she drove off before her nemesis recovered enough to accurately throw more plasma at her.

After a moment of driving, Kim caught up with the motorbike; amazingly it was still driving, though it had already slowed to only a dozen miles per hour. Kim waited for it to stop and then removed the keys from the ignition, preventing Shego from another pursuit.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Shego watched as Kim drove off in the distance, fuming because there was nothing she could do about it. Suddenly a rope ladder appeared next to her, surprised, Shego looked up and saw the hover car with a couple of henchmen in it.

"Need a ride ma'm?" one of them asked, grinning widely.

"Oh yeah," Shego returned the grin with a devilish smile.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** Did you like the chase? Was it by any chance realistic? (crossed fingers). As you can see, the chase is not yet over. Can Kim shake off her opponent in a hover car? Stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. The Chase

Thanks for the reviews, I hope you keep liking the story. please R&R

******Disclaimer:** Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**Chapter 8: The chase**

Within ten minutes, Kim had reached an interstate and was now looking for the nearest possibility to make a phone call. Suddenly, movement above the ground next to the road caught her attention.

"No way, not again," Kim groaned as she saw the hover car flying along with her, about ten feet above the ground.

Kim knew the hover car would not be able to keep up with the Porsche at full speed, but with the other traffic around Kim doubted she would be able to do much more than the speed limit of 70, and there was certainly no way to stop and make a phone call.

"Free target practice," Shego grinned wickedly as she ignited her hands and prepared the plasma shot that would blast Kim off the road.

Shego's smile faded when she saw that Kim had managed to hide behind a truck that was between her and the hover car.

"Speed this thing up," Shego commanded the henchman that piloted the flying car, "overtake the truck, I want to hit her head on."

In the short moment of safety, Kim looked frantically around for a way to escape or something to fight back with. Finally, her eyes settled on a staff-like object under the passenger seat.

"No way," Kim mumbled in disbelief as she pulled the stun-stick out from under the seats. Over time, the stun-sticks had caused her quite a bit of trouble on several occasions. But this time, it might help her escape.

Predicting that Shego would attack from the front side of the truck, Kim used the cruise control to keep accelerating and opened the window.

Hanging partly out of the car, and keeping the steer straight with her good leg, Kim knew she only had one chance.

As the Porsche passed the truck, Kim could see the hover car through the cabin windows. She activated the stun-stick and the moment she got clear of the truck Kim threw the stick at the hover car, aiming for the pilot.

When she saw the front end of the Porsche clearing the truck, Shego readied herself for the shot. But the sight of Kim hanging out of the car window made her hesitate for a second, that was the moment Kim threw the stun-stick.

Shego looked in disbelief as the stick hit the pilot and another henchman, shocking them and knocking them out.

As the pilot slumped over the controls, the hover car lost control and Shego had to grab the side of the vehicle to prevent her from falling off.

Quickly, Shego hauled the pilot away from the controls and tried to get the flying vehicle under control again, but the stun-stick had also done some damage to the altitude control and the hover car was slowly descending until it skidded to a stop. Leaving Shego to furiously watch the Porsche driving off in the distance.

Kim sighed in relief as she saw the hover car descending and stopping, finally ending the pursuit.

With all threats gone Kim decided to drive to Middleton herself and hand over the car to the police there, according to the road signs it was not much more than a two hour drive and Kim did not want to risk another run-in with Shego. She hoped she could have her leg checked at before her mother found out, but Kim knew there would be a slim chance for that as the hospital personnel usually reported every one of Kim's hospital visits to her, somewhat a little overprotecting, mother.

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

About a week later, Ron had just come back from his vacation and the first thing he wanted to do was visit Kim. As he stood at the front door of the Possible residence waiting for Kim to open the door he was surprised to see that Kim's mother let him in.

"Kim is in the living room," Ann told him.

"Hey Kim," Ron said enthusiastically as he entered the living room, "how has your week been?"

The sight of Kim sitting on the couch with her leg in a cast stopped Ron in his tracks. "What happened?"

"Hey Ron," Kim greeted him happily, "sorry I can't get up, mom said no walking around unless absolutely necessary."

"I thought your parents didn't come back until tomorrow," Ron said as he sat next to her, "So what happened to your leg?"

"I broke my leg on the way to stop one of Drakken's schemes," Kim explained, "but it turned out he had a trap set up for me."

"Then what happened?" Ron asked anxiously, "did you manage to get away?"

"Doy," Kim rolled her eyes, "I busted his scheme and got away, and when I got home I went to the hospital to get my leg checked, and they called my parents and mom decided she'd come back and take care of me for the rest of the week."

"Come on," Ron pressed, "tell me the whole thing."

"It's not really interesting," Kim teased, "though I did get to see Shego's favourite movie…"

**END**

+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

**A/N:** This was it, I hope you liked the story. Don't ask me what movie Shego was watching, that is something that will be kept between Kim and Shego.


End file.
